Usuario discusión:Bola
Historia Invalida Hola Bola. Soy Bigdadi, uno de los administradores del Staff de Historias y, discutimos sobre que las historias que fueron dejadas por sus autores, y son arregladas con mucho esfuerzo (por ejemplo, muchas correciones, que le pongan la plantilla de historias y se le arregle más... y después de eso, el autor trate de postularla para el PHD) asi que escogimos que historias asi, deben llevar esto. Necesitamso que nos lo autorices, tue scoge si o no, luego nos lo dices. Saludos -- 23:15 25 sep 2009 (UTC) :Bola, soy ClaudeGTA3, otro de los administradores. Has entendido mal lo de historia inválida. Bigdadi quería decir que si un usuario hace una historia mal redactada, con faltas de ortografía, etc, y que luego es arreglada por Nosotros, y luego la propone para el PHD, y gana, no sería justo.-- 15:18 26 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Exacto, soy Piro, igualmente, uno de los administradores del Staff de Hisorias. Mirá, lo que dijo Claude es verdad, solo que Bigdadi lo dijo con otras palabras. El punto es que, no es justo, que, alguien haga un historia que diga: ::*Y Niko jue a comer a un Burger Sot y despues corrio saliendo. ::A que quede así por nosotros: ::*Niko fué a comer al Burger Shot, y más tarde, salió apresurado por la puerta. ::¿Entienes? La cuestión es que, si alguién deja su historia tirada, y luego es arreglada por nosotros (como dice Claude), no sería justo que gane en PHD, mientras otros que si se esforzaron y que casi no les ayudamos en nada pierdan. -- . 16:41 26 sep 2009 (UTC) :::Mucho más simple, las historias no serán corregidas por el resto de miembros de la comunidad a menos que el autor indique lo contrario, a excepción de que la historia esté terminada, si la historia está terminada entonces sí que podremos corregirla, y sería justo que ganara esa votación para historia destacada ya que el autor de la historia es él, de todas formas, creo que el mérito de que una historia sea destacada o no, no reside en quién la corrige sino en quien la hace, ya que es el que pone toda la originalidad. Por ejemplo, imaginad que alguien hace una historia magnífica pero no sabe nada de códigos wikis, así que cuando la termina o sin llegar a terminarla, se ve obligado a dejarla, la historia es revisada por los demás miembros y se adapta al formato wiki, bajo mi punto de vista la historia sigue siendo buena y por lo tanto merecería ganar, aunque no haya trabajado el autor para adaptarla. Solo es mi punto de vista, porque creo que la historia que rodea a cada uno de los GTA es una obra maestra en sí misma, y sin el sistema de juego seguiría siendo una obra maestra. No sé si se comprende lo que quiero decir, pero bueno, si consideráis que no es justo, que así sea, lo que la mayoría diga ;-) -- 01:21 27 sep 2009 (UTC) :::: que se pueda descalificar así nada más una historia para destacada, sea que haya estado "abandonada" o no. Es decir, ese criterio de "qué pésimo eres en ortografía, tu historia no merece ser destacada porque además la corregí totalmente yo" no se me hace prudente. Además, la regla ya está hecha desde un principio, y pueden verla en la página de PHD: gozar de buena ortografía. Supongamos que yo hago una historia buenísima con muy mala ortografía (además de pésima gramática, redacción, léxico y demás ñoñerías). Si me atrevo a proponerla, la misma comunidad me la va a botar por obvias razones. ¿Qué hacer? Como dice Bola, que algún usuario o la comunidad se ocupe de corregirla para que esté presentable y que esta vez sí me la acepten para Historia destacada. La persona que haya corregido la historia no tiene por qué quitarle el mérito a esa proposición. Yo no tuve la culpa de no haber ido a la escuela y aprender ortografía como se debe. Yo no tengo la culpa de no saber el formato wiki. Yo sólo hice una historia y quiero que sea destacada. Pero no puedo porque está mal escrita, y si alguien me la corrige, ya no la voy a poder proponer, y si la propongo ¿de qué me sirve? No va a ganar. Eso entonces sí que no me parece justo.-- 02:52 12 oct 2009 (UTC) ::::: Bueno, nunca hemos hablado bien entre nosotros,y hoy no será la excepción.Para que sepás, pedimos permiso a GTAAAF y el nos sugirío que se lo pidieramos a Bola, a Bola, no a ti AbbeySP. En segundo lugar si quieren que sea Destacada solo por su originalidad, quiten del PHD las reglas y sustituyanlas por la regla: Debe ser buena. Y en tercer lugar son historias abandonadas o que de plano si no le arreglabamos la cara no se le entendia.-- 03:07 12 oct 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok ok, no te esponjes xD. Lo de una historia buena o no, queda en manos de la comunidad, no de las reglas. Sobre las historias abandonadas es facilísimo: están ocupando espacio innecesario en la wiki, se van a la basura si son menos del tamaño que indica el reglamento. Si el autor la reclama, se la restaura y listo! Es menos trabajo para todos. Y hay que leer bien. La última frase de Bola dice "lo que la mayoría diga". Se llama consenso, Bigdadi. Y si la "mayoría" a la que se refería Bola eran solamente ustedes cuatro, vale, entonces perdón por intrometerme. Saludos.-- 03:15 12 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ok no ay problema, espero que esto se haya resolvido. Por cierto, me equivoque pues las historias abandonadas, aunque solo hemos encontrado una y hecha por una IP anónima las borramos. Y perdoname si te insulte. -- 03:22 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Criterios de borrado Hola Bola, he estado viendo los criterios que hizo Abbey y creo que serían muy útiles para indicarles a los usuarios la razón por la cual se borran los artículos, las imágenes, etc. ¿Qué opinás? 03:20 9 oct 2009 (UTC) AYUDA ´PLEASE KOMO PUEDO INSTALAR EL GTA LOZ ANGELZ DESDE EL CD ME DICEN KE KOPIE TODO Y LO PEGE EN LA KARPETA DONDE ESTA INSTALADO EL GTA SAN ANDRES HIZE EZO PERO NADA ME SALE PANTALLAS BLANKAS LUEGO ME SALE LA LOGO DEL GTA ME SALE LA CHIKA DESPUES LE DOY EN INICIAR PARTIDA Y ME SALE UN MENSAJE KOMIENZA KON TAKE Y ALGO MAS KE NO REKUERDO ..ALGUIEN ME PUEDE SOLUCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA ..TENGO EL ULTIMO GFORCE9600 Y NADA HA Pues, como me gusta responderle a la gente te dejo este mensaje. En el HA tomamos un acuerdo que es el de las Historias Invalidas, y solo se toma en cuenta la votación para hacerla INVALIDA o VALIDA ya que para algunos puede considerarse algo pólemico. Además, en relación a que no tomarón en cuenta la opinión de los demás hubo un problema ya que una historia fue calificada invalidamente, sin tomarnos en cuenta, y apenas en proceso de creación, por eso aquí en el Ha si hay "Democracia". Saludos, y espero haberte aclarado tus dudas. -- 00:34 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Bola, ¿es posible que una imagen de una plantilla cambie de tamaño automáticamente dependiendo de la resolución del monitor? 01:55 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Nombre de usuario Hola Bola, tengo un clon y nose si esto se clasifica como un "nombre de usuario inaceptable" ya que es posible que alguien se confunda conmigo, y sucedió . ¿Se puede clasificar? :PD: de paso, si podés, pasá por aquí . 03:19 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Lo siento Hola Bola. Pasó así: Buscaba el código para hacer aparecer las pestañas, y puse editar en la página principal. Vi que estaba Historias:Portada/Centro y Grand Theft Encyclopedia/Más_información. Dije, ¿Bola no se habrá dado cuenta de que no aparece? Y simplemente puse la página principal de Historias. ¿Lo saco?-- 01:50 10 nov 2009 (UTC) WKorps Hola Bola. Te quería pedir que me agregues en Facebook (búscame a través de mi dirección de correo electrónico: fer.amado@hot...) luego de agregarme, yo te acepto, y ahí va el tema. ¿Me pasas el Facebook de Wang? Es que necesito hablar con él. PD: Lo de Historia Inválida, te lo explicaron mal. Ya que para corregirle la historia a alguien, ese alguien nos tiene que pedir. No lo hacemos a nuestro antojo.-- 18:01 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Estafa Hola Bola gran burócrata de la wiki soy Niko bellic.2810. Yo participe en el PID de Noviembre del 2009 y yo tuve 4 votos a favor y 2 en contra. Nicolas F. Chiribelo tuvo 3 votos a favor 1 en contra. Resulta que Nico Chiribelo ganó SI YO TUVE MAS VOTOS QUE ÉL ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!! -- . 14:22 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Para ganar tenés que tener el 75% de los votos a favor y vos tuviste el 66%. 15:55 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Exacto: si tú tuvieras 100 votos, 74 a favor y 26 en contra, y el otro candidato sólo un voto que fuera a favor, te gana.-- 16:13 1 dic 2009 (UTC) ouchh, . El otro mes si que ganare. -- . 00:23 2 dic 2009 (UTC) MSN No tenías por que desadmitirme, yo solo dije lo que Montein me pidio que te dijera xD Ni siquiera se por que lo desadmitiste a el... -- 22:58 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Problema Hola Bola, sabes, tengo un problema de la wikia en mi PC. Habían puesto el mismo problema en el blog de GTAAAF y lo solucionaron y creo que me volvio a mi. Ej: ClaudeSpeed9425 supero sus 11.000 ediciones hace unos dias y todavia me sale que tiene 10.995 ediciones. Hace un rato hize una edicion en el articulo Suite de hotel del hotel Vank Hoff (ni tengo idea como se llama) y me salia en la aprte de abajo: Niko bellic.2810 realizo una edicion el 21 de mayo del 2009 (eso que llegue en junio aqui). Aparte antes habia un cuadro de los cambios recientes, antes salia el de los dos ultimos cambios recientes y ahora sale uno grande que ocupa como 1.000 metros en la pantalla. Es un problemaa de mi PC o de la wiki? (puse esto en mi blog) -- . 23:42 10 dic 2009 (UTC) no no no, a eso no me refiero, si ya tengo descativado el texto enriquecido xdxd -- . 15:24 11 dic 2009 (UTC) A ver A ver a ver Bola. Lo de GTAAAF: Más allá de que se haya quitado la norma de autovoto, él lo hizo igual, y además, a Fabian le dijo imbécil, a mí burro, y a todos les dijo pelotudos, el peor insulto argentino después de hijo de... ya sabes. Claro que se que puedes discutirlo en mi discusión. Gracias.-- 20:10 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Veamos. Dije "hizo que cagaras", en el sentido de "este año la cagaste" o "arruinaste mi opinion de ti". Despues, lo tuyo de "y mas siendo alguien del equipo". ¿Me dices a mi, y a el no le dices nada sobre bloquearme por doble voto insistente, cuando ninguna norma, ni en politicas ni en las normas de UEDA me obligan a NO votar EN CONTRA a dos usuarios?-- 20:30 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Uff, mensaje largo ¬¬'. Veamos, no le hice una zancadilla a un amigo. Y no sabía por quien votar, si por Abbey o por GTAAAF, eran los dos mejores usuarios. Yo soy imparcial, hago según lo que veo, y vi algo que no me gustó. Lo voté en contra, y si fice trabas, discusiones y peleas fue porque querían tapar mi opinión, repito, MI opinión de ese usuario. Así que, haz lo que quieras, mi voto en contra de GTAAAF se mantiene. PD: Sí, se lo de Fabian, se que insultó a GTAAAF, que le vamos a hacer.-- 23:34 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! ¡Los dos últimos dias! ¡Eso no me gustó! ¡Su ansia! Y si para ustedes NO es ninguna ansia, pues, ¡QUE BIEN! ¡PARA MÍ SÍ! ¡Y NO PUEDEN EVITAR ESO! ¡MÍ OPINIÓN! PD: Perdón por hablar así, pero estoy repitiendolo miles de veces. PD 2: Acerca de tu pregunta "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?". Pues, ¡lo que quieras! Sin embargo, dos cosas. 1- Fíjate en las políticas, que no violo ninguna norma, y si es así, traela aquí para verificarla. 2- Hazme lo que quieras, según lo primero que dije, pero que ésto NO influya en la wiki que cree, ya que éste proyecto nuevo va a florecer y no quiero que me hagas algo que pueda arruinarlo.-- 00:09 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Bola!! Primero, YO no insulté a nadie. Luego, YO no hago SPAM, solo comente algo en mi pagina de usuario de la wiki. Tercero, lo de vandálico, en políticas habla de destruir artículos. Gracias por tu tiempo.-- 16:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Repito, gracias por tu tiempo.-- 17:16 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Hagamos una propuesta, así me dejas de invadir mi discusión de mensajes repetitivos (al menos para mí): Yo dejo de participar en todos los concursos, propuestas y TODO lo que sea PMD, PAD, PID, bla bla bla, pero sigo editando la wiki como siempre, haciendo historias y participando en PHD, y ustedes dejan de decir que necesito un cambio de actitud, VALE?-- 17:30 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Yo no me siento como GTAAAF, yo solamente no quiero que me llenes de mensajes en mi discusión. Yo no le hago daño a nadie. Yot e mando este mensaje a ti, para la propuesta, porque eres tu el que me está mandando a mi los mensajes.-- 18:13 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :La verdad yo ya ni me quiero meter en discusiones, pero ahora hasta lo que no como me hace daño. Y sí, este va a ser un mensaje largo. Simple: votaste en contra de GTAAAF porque no te gustó su actitud de autovotarse. ¡Perfecto! Pero piensa en algo: en tu motivo dijiste: "no sabía por quién iba a votar, si por Abbey o por GTAAAF...", hasta ahí nota que tus intenciones, las tuyas, eran de votar a favor de alguien. Al menos así las manifestaste, luego dijiste: "... pero GTAAAF se votó a sí mismo y eso me molestó mucho". Ok, ahí detectaste tu motivo, válido o inválido, para no votar a favor de uno de los dos, sino directamente hacerlo en contra de GTAAAF. Votaste argumentando eso: el autovoto no te gustó. Ok, ahora bien, las cosas dieron un giro, se eliminó todo y se volvió a colocar. Todo se reinició, fue un borrón y cuenta nueva. De nuevo hubo nominación para empezar las votaciones libres y con reglas claras señaladas por Bola. Votas de nuevo en contra de GTAAAF. Aquí uno ya no sabe qué pensar, porque ya no eres congruente con tus primeras palabras, con tus 'primeras' intenciones (las de votar a favor de uno de los dos). Y argumentas tu nuevo voto so pretextos poco creíbles desde el punto de vista general. Dices que "no espera ayudar ... está esperando una imagen por eso." Por eso Bola vino y te dijo que le hacías reír con ese argumento, por que la verdad, te repito es que es poco creíble, y sobretodo para mí, ya no fuiste congruente contigo mismo, te contradijiste y votaste en contra sólo por placer. Porque, en resumen: 1) tienes las intenciones (y motivos) para votar a favor de GTAAAF o de mí; 2) ves que GTAAAF se autovota y eso te motiva a votarlo en contra; 3) todo el sistema se cambia, se contrasta y se borra para ponerlo de nueva cuenta desde el inicio; ¿qué sería lo lógico aquí? Que hubieras dicho algo como "ok, voté en contra de GTAAAF por su actitud de autovotarse, pero esta vez no se autovotó, no está demostrando esa actitud, o voto a favor, no voto". Aunque anteriormente para tí sí la demostró, eso ya no cuenta en este momento, porque tu motivación de votarlo en contra YA NO EXISTE. 4)Lo votas en contra dando argumentos discutibles. :Si GTAAAF no se hubiera autovotado, hubieras votado a favor de él o de mi, porque esas eran tus intenciones inciales, ¿verdad? Bienvenidas sean tus réplicas en mi página.-- 18:57 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Duda Viendo Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Administración en las secciones de Administradores activos e inactivos ya no queda algún administrador que tenga el carga de patrulla entonces que se hará al respecto? otra votación, hago la pregunta solo por curiosidad ya que me gusta mantener al tanto con todo lo pasa en la Gta encyclopedia y brindar mi ayuda en lo que pueda pero por lo regular lo arreglan antes de que yo pueda intervenir. Y pasando a otro punto pienso que ya estas enterado de que cree una wiki sobre Manhunt pero necesito un poquitin de ayuda entonces como se que eres helper de wikia me podrias colaborar con la creacion de plantillas como las infoboxes, userboxes y otras ya que quiero dale organizacion a la wiki antes de comenzar a crear articulos no siendo mas le agradezco tu atención y espero tu respuesta-- . 01:10 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Propuesta Hola Bola, hable con AAF sobre que yo quiero ser el que hace las plantillas de UDM. Ya hice la de ENero 2010. Dime que te parece: -- . 12:43 18 dic 2009 (UTC) :Bno, tonces me nombro el creador de las plantillas de UDM -- . 17:04 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Problemas 250px|right Bola, hay problemas con una imagen que subí. Me dice "Error al crear miniatura: Parámetros del thumbnail no válidos". Intenté usar el método que me habías dicho hace mucho cuando me aparecía el error "MIME" y no funcionó. ¿Que le pasa a la imagen, o a la wiki? 07:06 26 dic 2009 (UTC) PID Hola Bola, habia visto la página de PID, y he visto que no tiene un premio "personalizado". Como por ejemplo, el PAD tiene su premio propio, en cambio el PID tiene solo el premio normal. Dime que te parece si te interesa hacer un premio para el proyecto -- . 23:00 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Propuesta Hey, Bola. Que te parece si hacemos una lista de lo que queremos para GTA 5, todos los usuarios que lo pongan, luego el Burocrata (tu), se los manda a un mail de Rockstar Games a ver si algo pasa. --Sweeet 00:54 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Está bien, pero podéis hacerlo vosotros mismos a través de Twitter, o por Facebook, por allí reciben bastantes preguntas los de Rockstar Games.-- 12:28 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Patrulla y Mantenimiento Hola Bola, hize una nueva wiki, medalladehonor.wikia.com. Ya asecndi a un usuario a admnistrador. Abbey me dijo que hablara contigo sobre como crear esos dos grupos. -- . 15:34 28 ene 2010 (UTC) No son necesario? bueno, pense que eran necesarios -- . 21:45 28 ene 2010 (UTC) ok, yo cacho que en unos dos años será. Sobre lo que escribio AAF abajo, le mande un mensaje al staff de wikia para que borren esa wiki -- . 20:54 29 ene 2010 (UTC) GTE pirata Bola, ¿existe la posibilidad de que eliminen esta wiki pirata? Ya que nos ha robado imágenes nuestras y no contribuye en nada. 17:36 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedo? puedo copiar el formato de la portada a mi wiki? Obviamente, le voy a cambiar las cosas a mi gusto ¿Puedo? -- . 15:10 14 feb 2010 (UTC) ok, gracias :) -- . 23:52 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Bloquear Bola, necesito que bloquees a AbbeySP porque él me insultó y evita cumplir la orden de un administrador sobre trasladar Historias a una wiki aparte. 20:01 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :Y aparte me he burlado de él y le he bloqueado muchas veces. Suficientes motivos, ¿no crees?-- 20:35 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Nuevas categorías Hola Bola. te queria preguntar que si por ejemplo, en el artículo Sweet Johnson, se la añadiera la categoria Grove Street Families y asi a todos los personajes que sean miembros de una banda. ¿lo hago? -- . 15:34 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, quisiera saber si tu sabes como crear userboxes, porque estoy trabajando en una wikia del Chavo xD, si sabes como porfavor respóndeme. 21:35 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Mejores Usuarios Hola, Bola. Tengo una duda y como eres el burócrata, pues tu eres el que decide como se rigen algunas cosas. Ire al grano: La categoría "Mejores Usuarios" ¿es solo para los que ganaron UDM? ¿o también para los que crean que lo son y se lo pongan? -- 01:30 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Para que no esperes mas tiempo, es solo para usuarios que han ganado UDM. Por ejemplo, un usuario nuevo y dice "jajajja soy el mejor usuario de esta wiki" se pone en esa categoria. Entonces, eso será deshecho. -- . 01:52 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Feliz Cumple Feliz cumple . 18:43 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Bola!!, ¡que te la pases muy bien!. -- 20:28 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumple :¡¡Felicidades bola!! -- . 20:58 24 mar 2010 (UTC) , Felicidades Bola .-- 21:23 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños, Bola. Que las pases bien -- . 23:41 24 mar 2010 (UTC) : Feliz Cumpleaños . -- . 00:45 25 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias a todos, coloco ahora mismo la plantilla en mi página de usuario, ya van tres, hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo jejejeje, espero que estemos todos el año que viene y aún haya más gente!-- 00:54 25 mar 2010 (UTC) :Mierda, llegué tarde -- 13:03 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Un día atrasado pero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños -- 17:40 26 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Feliz cumpleaños (mejor tarde que nunca XD) -- 17:50 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños (al igual que todos tarde xDDDDD -- 18:21 26 mar 2010 (UTC) :Olvidé decirlo acá jeje. Feliz cumpleaños bola! :) -- 20:22 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Casi un mes después pero... ¡FELICIDADES! que consigas tu meta de vivir 100 años. -- 16:54 8 abr 2010 (UTC) :Muchas gracias :D Cambiaré la plantilla :D-- 19:38 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Mierda, llegue tardisimo pero FELIZ CUMPLE XD :) -- Proyecto Radios!!!!! Hola Bola, fijate que tengo un buen proyecto pensado es el Proyecto Radios, ya lo habia discutido con AbbeySP Y niko 2810, pero acudo contigo ya que eres admin, y tenes el derecho de todo, asi que te pido si apoyarias el proyecto radios, ESTA MUY BUENO!!!!!! ya apenas teniendo tu confirmacion, apoyame diciendo a los demas usuarios que apoyen un nuevo proyecto! GRACIAS :) -- 13:35 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Limite de edad Hola, Bola. El usuario me dijo que tenía 12 años, pero antes dijo que tenia 9 años. No se si habrá u límite de edad ¿LO hay? Si lo hay, bloquealo, aparte de que no hace caso, crea articulos MUY MALOS, y tambien hace duplicados. -- . 01:31 18 abr 2010 (UTC) por lo menos trato de ayudar lo mas que puedo ATT:Manuel5 15:40 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ouch! Yo tengo 12 años, ¿existe tal límite? Yo edité muchas páginas y con información real, además creé una historia que es parte de una serie que voy a hacer InMafia Chronicles 1 "De vuelta en la acción". Espero no ser muy joven. Si lo soy, avisenme en mi discución antes de bloquearme. Saludos --Gzam14Life desde San Andreas XD 06:47 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Renuncia Abbey renuncio? -- . 21:11 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ! Hola, Bola (que rima xD), sólo quería hacerte una pregunta, ya que tú eres el Burócrata, podrías decirme, ¿cómo se le puede cambiar el nombre que sale en la pestaña de la página web?, me explico, cuando yo estoy en la portada de la Wiki dice Grand Theft Encyclopedia, pero cuando estoy en la de mi Wiki me dice WWE Wiki, (porque es acerca de lucha libre), pero a mi me gustaría cambiarle lo que dice a World Wrestling Enciclopedia, ¿tu podrías decirme cómo hacerlo? Siughius 02:23 1 may 2010 (UTC) Advertencia No le hagas caso, Bola. Se trata de Gángster Tommy el cual esta ardido de su último bloqueo y ahora intenta amenazar al staff de Administración. PD: También puso sus amenazas de que retires a Fabian y a Diego Jaimes de la GTEPD. Lo mejor es que lo ignores o lo bloquees. -- 18:26 1 may 2010 (UTC) :Ya lo he bloqueado por tiempo indefinido, a ver si nos deja en paz. 18:46 1 may 2010 (UTC) Wikiaño Feliz wikiaño! -- 17:52 5 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! -- 18:07 5 may 2010 (UTC) :Felicidades . 18:39 5 may 2010 (UTC) -- . 18:42 5 may 2010 (UTC) , Felicidades :D.-- 18:50 5 may 2010 (UTC) Feliz wikiaños, Bola. -- . 20:16 5 may 2010 (UTC) Max Payne wiki Hola Bola, soy el usuario Don Peyote de la GTE, además de saludarte quiero decirte algo: Desearía empezar a trabajar en la edición de artículos de la Max Payne Wiki, recién hoy terminé el primer juego de la saga y me interesó mucho, además como no he podido ser constante en la GTE (por razones escolares) me gustaría ayudar a expandir la Max Payne Wiki, espero que haya contribuciones de otros usuarios porque he visto la página muy abandonada. gracias por tu anteción y ojalá se pueda hacer crecer la Max Payne Wiki, como se hizo con la GTE y la wiki Manhunt. Adiós-- 00:03 10 may 2010 (UTC) Buona sera o como se dice en españolo buenas noches soy un mafioso italiano capici? o no capici por que si no capici e molto grave XD ahora en serio tengo una wiki sobre la linea de videojuegos Destroy all Humans y me gustaria saber si aceptieras ponermela en tus socios es pequeña aunque ya sabes como se dice: la tierra no se creo en un solo dia '''XD bueno que dices? huyy casi se me olvidaba los mas importante aquí esta el LINK se creo hace muy poco tiempo por eso solo tiene 7 articulos espero que me dices que si soy un gran admirador de '''Midnight Club(Rockstar company) y de''' Drvi3r''' (un juego parecido a GTA) espero que me digas un si y cuando tenga la portada hecha te pondre seria un gran honor que me aceptaras como aliado 100px|link=:Usuario:MAESTRO AX 100px|link=:Usuario_Discusión:MAESTRO AX 21:54 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno vale no guardare rencores XD una cosa sobre los de Pokémon Wiki tengo unas respuestas amigables: *Ya una helper vino y no elimino nada fue Sannse *Mi wikia es solo sobre los''' videojuegos''' Pokémon Bueno es todo suerte con tu wikia 100px|link=:Usuario:MAESTRO AX 100px|link=:Usuario_Discusión:MAESTRO AX 17:26 2 jun 2010 (UTC) 5 preguntas: Wiki: cuando es que esta wiki fue creada solo por curiosidad Wiki: como se le cambia el nombre de una wiki después de crearla? Publicidad: podria hacer un blog hablando de mi wiki sobre destroy all humans! ya varias wikis me dejaron hacerlo y no te robaria ni un usuario es que nescesito usuarios urgentemente GTA: en los juegos de GTA ay un modo libre? es decir sin hacer misiones solo pasear por la ciudad robando coches o tus propios coches ect... GTA: otra pregunta que tipo de... como decir de.... maquinas disponibles es decir ay coches, motos, barcos y que mas? 100px|link=:Usuario:MAESTRO AX 100px|link=:Usuario_Discusión:MAESTRO AX 08:21 5 jun 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias por responderme tan rápido 1:y el nombre se tendria que cambiar a este por favor: Destroy All Humans! Wiki 2:voy a hacer el blog aunque no abusare 3: esto no tiene nada que ver con mi wiki, GTA ni nada de eso aunque te queria informar que el burocrata Ciencia al poder tub varias acusaciones de abuso de poder y muchos usuarios pueden confirmarlo es solo para que le dijieras una cosa y no siempre tiene razón o un buen motivo para bloquar alguien 100px|link=:Usuario:MAESTRO AX 100px|link=:Usuario_Discusión:MAESTRO AX 08:45 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Expansible Oye yo tengo una wikia de assassin creed e intento poner la plantilla expansible,pero cada vez que lo intento me sale } } en vez de }| }}} sabes que puede ser? 18:46 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Nuevas Preguntas Wikia: Que ay que hacer para convertirse en STAF como tu en las wikias Wikia: Conoces alguien que sabe hacer encabezados? por que nescesito uno GTA: Los GTA sueles ser para mayores de 18 años aunque a que edad piensas tu que estaria bien? Es todo por ahora 100px|link=:Usuario:MAESTRO AX 100px|link=:Usuario_Discusión:MAESTRO AX 14:53 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Bola...vi en mi discusion que salio un cuadro de dialogo que dice que si quisiera encabezar mi wikia...pero no tengo... ¿podria nominar a la GTE para ponerla en portada y ganar una medalla de oro para la wikia? Que opinas, amigo. -- 04:09 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :Aún no, vamos a hacer una nominación oficial entre todos, GTAAAF la está preparando, en cuanto la enviemos, el resto podréis apoyar el wiki mandando mensajes sobre el wiki después. Pero por ahora esperad. Saludos,-- 10:07 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Nuevo Wiki? ¿Que paso con las ediciones? ¿Ahora solo habrá puntos? Salu2 21:07 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :Salen al lado del nombre de usuario, y los puntos pasan a estar donde antes estaba el número de ediciones ;).-- 21:09 8 jul 2010 (UTC) que transa puto ................ :Buenos días ;)-- 06:02 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola quisiera asociarme con ustedes al wikia de super smash bros http://es.supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/portada tal vez me recuerden ya que lo adopte gracias.Lex-ph Buenos dias Sr. Benevolente Bueno dias Sr. Benevolente, me presento, soy Jast95 ususario de la GTE desde el 22 de sept. del 2010 usuario novato-experimentado, me preguntaba Sr. Benevolente ¿Cuál es la afición por el "Gran Mitch Baker"? Disculpe si le incomodo señor, pero me preguntaba, que afición es esa por aquel tipo que le encomendó misiones de motorista a Tommy Vercetti un cordial saludo del buen Jast95. PD: Ya he lanzado como siete bengalas y no veo señal... ¿Será porque vivimos en diferentes continentes?.PPD: ¿Alguien le habia preguntado estoy ya? . Jast95 15:27 11 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Buenos dias Sr. Benevolente Suena logico, el porque de su aficion a "El Gran Mitch Baker", aunque, una vez vagando por un art. acerca de los personajes de VC, ví que en vez de decir "Mitch Baker", decia "El Gran Mitch Baker", señor, si fue usetd el que lo resaltó, disculpe, pero una cosa es su actitud y afición hacia un personaje, y otra cosa es la información y como mostramos las cosas en la GTE, es solo una observación, se que "Donde no manda burocráta, no manda un usuario", gracias por su atención. Jast95 14:35 13 dic 2010 (UTC) En tal caso, no le voy a negar que suena logico.Jast95 14:57 13 dic 2010 (UTC) ayuda varias IPs se encuentran vandalisando aquí en el Wiki, por favor si puedes detenerlas gracias -- 00:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC) :Hecho, ya están bloqueadas. No te preocupes, es el mismo de siempre, que no puede vivir sin nosotros :)-- 00:54 22 dic 2010 (UTC) He visto tu blog, pero... Expicport me ha comentado que le ha llegado un correo de WKorps diciendo que nos trslademos aquí: Wiki. --Rick LB 19:08 4 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: He visto la página principal y quería comunicártelo. Saludos. - Comprendido. ¿Pero dicha página es legal, pirata o algo por el estilo? Por que los artículos están todos calcados (de hecho, la PHD de dicha web está todavía anclada en el més anterior, los enlaces a usuarios llevan a páginas inexistentes y al no encontrarse los archivos, las imágenes no están; así como otras cosas). Saludos de --Rick LB 23:58 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola otra vez :) Hace meses que no entro, y hoy entre por una tonteria insignificante, pero me emocione :D viendo las Polemicas, vi los argumentos de si es el mismo en GTA III, 2 y SA, y viendo el video de introduccion note que cuando es perseguido por la policia, les hace la misma seña que el personaje de GTA III hace a los autos que le tocan bocina cuando se les cruza al medio, y queria ver si vos o GTAAAF podian, no se, "incluirlo" o hacer algo con esa info :) me parecio interesante la coincidencia y pense en contarles :P gracias, y me voy otra vez -- 05:26 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Saludos Ese mi Bolilla de regreso aqui tienes el GTA IV para PS3??? 06:31 12 ene 2011 (UTC) No se con cual contactar Acabo de hacer una historia, la primera de muchas. Leí las reglas y dicen que tengo que pedir publicidad a los administradores. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Mi historia se llama InMafia 1 "La bomba italiana", ahora se llama InMafia Chronicles 1 "De vuelta a la acción" pero como sabes no puedo cambiarle el titulo. No sabía si pedirtelo a vos o a Playsonic2. Grascias y espero tu respuesta, preferiblemente en mi discución --Gzam14Life desde San Andreas XD 06:14 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias bola, mis padres no tienen problema, pero solo te podré enviar la autorización en una semana ya que en este momento no estoy en casa. Tranquilo, no voy a infringir ninguna norma. Saludos -- Gzam14Life desde San Andreas XD 20:22 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Wikias Hola Bola, vengo para dos cosas, la primera, sería posible bloquear la dirección I.P de Albertosaid (o algo así), veo que aquí tuvieron problemas con él y en wikisimpson solo llego a vandalizar páginas blanqueando las discusiones y artículos de ayuda, si es posible esto estaría bien. Lo segundo es una pregunta... ¿Cómo se crea un bot? ¿para que serviría en una wikia bastante avanzada pero con bastantes errores y cosas faltantes como la de Los Simpson?, gracias por tu ayuda, puedes responder en mi discusión de Wikisimpson (firma azul) o en esta de gta (normal) gracias por tu ayuda, veo que has sido de gran ayuda en la wiki de los simpson y te quiero felicitar por tener esta wiki así de bien, para mí es la mejor que hay, esta increíble. Sebastian Lozano Discusión Blog Usuario Discusión:Juan Sebastian Lozano Martinez 03:31 27 ene 2011 (UTC) wikis perdona por hablarte desde aqui bola pero e visto que hay muchas wikis "desamparadas" por la falta de usuarios y como creo que tu eres uno de los que mandan estas bueno solo eso-- 21:10 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Artículos Peculiares Sugiero que se cree una sección de artículos peculiares en Grand Theft Encyclopedia, tal como se hizo en el original wikipedia: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Art%C3%ADculos_peculiares . Y que el título sea: Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Artículos Peculiares deja un mensaje en mi discusión Usuario:Pz821 21:10 10 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Multicuenta? Lol Bueno, voy a tratar de ser lo más educado posible, por que sinceramente, esta acusación no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. 1) ¿Mi IP y la de Jasper6 coinciden? En caso de que así fuera, me encuentro con una prueba en mi contra, pero puedo rebatirla si usted me permite: He mantenido conversaciones en mi discusión con Jasper6, mensajes de ida y vuelta. Podría ser una IP compartida (espero). 2) Yo no tengo nada que ver con la que ha liado este hombre en su blog. Palabra (aunque creo que para ti no vale mucho) 3) No sé si se me ha notado, pero cuando escribo tengo una manía con la ortografia (corrigo mis historias para que no me salte ni un punto) y cada vez que veía un escrito de Jasper o de muchos otros, a veces me han dado ganas de reescribirlos yo mismo (pero me contengo). Soy algo obsesivo con la ortografía, por lo que no podría permitirme escribir como Jasper6 (me da algo). 4) Estoy al tanto de las políticas de . Pero repito, yo no he usado multicuenta, aunque esto debería aclararlo, tenía otra cuenta, Rickardo, pero como tuve un pequeño problema con la contraseña (relaiconado más con mi memoria) y la dejé. Es más, especifico en ambas cuentas que soy el mismo y que la cuenta es Rick LB a secas. Lo que pienso acerca de Jasper6 (sigo insistiendo que no soy la misma persona que él): 1) Creo que no es mala gente, sinceramente, creo que es muy impulsivo y cuando quiere decir algo... lo dice sin más. 2) Cuando apareció, se me ha pegado como una lapa y no lo he pasado muy bien que digamos, pero yo diferencio entre que me guste la actitud de una persona y que deba recibir un bloqueo. Creo que el bloqueo de este debería levantarse, aunque sea solo por el beneficio de la duda. Yo no bloquearía a una persona porque me caiga mal. Y bueno, como creo (por que después de las discusiones que he visto de otros usuarios bloquedos) que nadie me va a creer y que va a ser uno de mis últimos mensajes de discusión, quisiera hacer un "alegato". Yo nunca he vandalizado el Wiki, tampoco he trabajado duro para sostenerla, simplemente, soy un editor, que más que nada, se está dedicando a sus historias y que ha dejado los otros artículos más a un lado. Estoy en la Universidad y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para meterme en el Wiki (por que tengo estudios, muchos amigos fuera y muchas aficiones), y pensaba dejar Wikia en el plazo de uno o dos años de forma paulatina, mis aficiones van cambiando, y eso te lo pueden confirmar Jast95 y Expicport, con los que me carteo por Messenger (los únicos del Wiki, vamos). Otra prueba de ello es que fundé un Wiki sobre Alerta Cobra y la tengo casi abandonada, y también se me nombró Administrador en Videoconsolas Wiki y tampoco me paso mucho por allí, ni siquiera puedo pasarme por Driver Wiki, y antes editaba mucho allí. Final: La IP es coincidencia (y aún menos gracia me hace que precisamente coincida con la mía). La única prueba a mi favor que puedo dar son las conversaciones con Jasper6 que he sostenido. Si se me bloquea, lo consideraré muy injusto, tenga por seguro que no me dedicaré a vandalizar el Wiki como otros por venganza, me considero con la suficiente madurez mental como para pasar página, dado que prefiero no estar en un lugar, por muy interesante que sea, si me acompaña gente que prefiere que no esté aquí. Repito, yo no he realizado ninguna acción ilegal. Tampoco sufriré mucho por el bloqueo, por que yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a dejarlo, pero no me gustaría que fuera de este modo, quería retirarme yo cuando viera que era la hora de hacerlo, como hizo ClaudeSpeed9425, dedicar hasta ese momento a mis historias en el Proyecto Historias (por que básicamente, es lo único que hago aquí). Siento la actitud de Jasper6, aunque en mi humilde opinión, no se merece un bloqueo (y mucho menos permanente) y sobretodo, que el incidente del blog se haya relacionado conmigo. Yo siempre he sido un usuario respetable y nunca he desacatado las políticas, si me sentía en desacuerdo con alguien, le dejaba un mensaje en su discusión mostrando mi opinión de la forma más educada posible, como estoy haciendo ahora con usted, a parte de que cuando cometía un error, me sentía obligado a enmendarlo (ClaudeGTA3 puede informarle de ello si le menciona "El caso sedanes"). En fin, espero que este asunto se resuelva, pero considero que ni Jasper6 ni yo somos merecedores de un bloqueo. Si hay que defender lo que es justo, es lo que estoy haciendo y si ve necesario seguir comunicándose conmigo para resolver el entuerto, estaré aquí. Un saludo de --BL kciR 12:32 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Cumpleaños Pues eso, felicidades! -- 23:54 23 mar 2011 (UTC) : . -- 23:57 23 mar 2011 (UTC) :Feliz cumpleaños Bola ;) que la pases muy bien! -- 00:00 24 mar 2011 (UTC) : Feliz cumple bola, pasatela bien y me invitas del pastel -- 00:05 24 mar 2011 (UTC) :: Feliz cumpleaños bola!.-- 00:22 24 mar 2011 (UTC) :::¡Felicidades bola! Feliz cumple y que tengas un buen día. -- . 01:50 24 mar 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahora sí es tu cumpleaños en mi país xD ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -- 03:16 24 mar 2011 (UTC)